The present invention relates in general to the field of machines for forming hollow glassware. The invention regards, more in particular, a mould-supporting system for a machine of the type specified above. Still more in particular, the invention regards a mould-supporting system of the type comprising:                a supporting structure;        a first carriage and a second carriage, which are slidably mounted, respectively, on a first bar and a second bar of said supporting structure, and carry, respectively, a first mould-carrier arm and a second mould-carrier arm; and        means for controlling mutual displacement of said first and second carriages between a position where said arms are set close to one another and a corresponding position where they are set apart.        
A system of the type indicated above is, for example, described in the Italian patent No. IT 1 070 046 and in the European patent No. EP 0 671 365.